


Nothing Else

by SerenityS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс на высоте 19 этажа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181236) by [roquentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roquentine/pseuds/roquentine). 



> переведено вместе с -Aliana-

* * *

Они закончили, но он не может оторваться – не сейчас. Это всё дыхание, и запах, и пот.

Шерлок готов поклясться, что-то исходит от его кожи, что-то невидимое, но почти осязаемое. Потому что это ощутимо, физически _ощутимо_ , – влечение между его ртом и плечом Джона. Он перемещает губы по нему. Не целует, нет. Он не задевает кожу. Он просто вдыхает, смыкает губы над одной точкой, затем перемещает их на долю дюйма и начинает всё заново. И опять. И снова…

Время от времени он касается кожи, пробует её, и это похоже на роскошный, снисходительный подарок, который он не может позволить себе слишком часто, иначе не сможет оторваться. Он скользит языком вдоль ключицы Джона, затем движется ртом выше, слегка облизывая губы, смакуя вкус соли и ту неописуемую нотку, которой больше нигде на земле не существует.

Шерлок перемещается выше, двигаясь к сонной артерии, и на несколько секунд прижимается к ней губами, дыша в ритме стучащей крови. Его язык пробегает по пульсирующей коже, и он почти может почувствовать металлический привкус под ней.

Проходят минуты, хотя он не думает о времени, время ничего не значит. Он мог бы делать это часами. Он мог бы делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Его ладони прижаты к стеклу позади Джона, и он поддерживает равновесие, но не обращает внимания на тактильные раздражители. Он смутно осознаёт, как Джон бесцельно водит кончиками пальцев по его влажному от пота затылку, но не фокусируется на этом. Он не задумывается над тем, какой эффект это может оказывать на Джона. Он делает это не для Джона.

Шерлок перемещается к шершавой коже под подбородком Джона, повторяя изгибы его шеи. Он слегка касается губами адамова яблока, едва слыша, как голова Джона откидывается и глухо стукается о стекло. Шерлок прикасается кончиком языка к впадинке у его горла, без давления, очень, очень медленно, и чувствует тихий стон Джона, вибрирующий под его ртом.

В его голове вспыхивает озарение, что после всего этого у него ещё остаётся нетронутым плечо, плечо с потрясающим, жизнеутверждающим шрамом, предлагающим совершенно иную палитру вкусов и текстур, и он с волнением выдыхает.

* * *

Они обнаружили это случайно. Металлическое возвышение в нижней части окна во всю стену в их комнате на девятнадцатом этаже. Оно закрывало систему отопления или что-то вроде того, шесть дюймов от пола и примерно столько же в глубину. Они ввалились в комнату, не включая свет, опьяненные адреналином и желанием, их губы слились в поцелуе, а руки слепо шарили по одежде. Они натыкались на предметы, но им было всё равно. Потом Джон толкнул Шерлока к окну, и он было ударился пяткой об эту штуку, сначала проклиная ее существование, но затем мгновенно оценивая её возможности.

Так или иначе, вся их одежда была сброшена в одно мгновение, и на сей раз Шерлок подтолкнул Джона к окну, шепча в его рот между жёсткими, жадными поцелуями всего одно слово: "Поднимись".

Джон шагнул на возвышение, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание от перемены их обычной разницы в росте. Теперь, лицом к лицу, Шерлок, обхватив голову Джона ладонями, прижал его к стеклу и поцеловал так, словно никогда в своей жизни никого не целовал.

Джон выдохнул в открытый рот Шерлока, – был декабрь, и окно на девятнадцатом этаже было холодным – его спина непроизвольно выгнулась, живот на секунду встретился с грудной клеткой Шерлока, прежде чем тот снова толкнул его, прижимая спиной к стеклу, уже немного нагревшемуся от тепла его собственного тела.

Если бы рот Джона не был так занят, он смог бы улыбнуться, представляя, как он, должно быть, сейчас выглядит, придавленный к огромному окну, абсолютно голый. Они не включали свет в комнате, но, тем не менее, он мог только надеяться, что они были слишком высоко, чтобы кто-нибудь их увидел.

Новый ракурс, отсутствие разницы в росте, тоже было необычно для Джона. Он так привык тянуться, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока, что уже не задумывался на этот счёт, так что _это_ было ново, и странно, и совершенно потрясающе. Он вдруг подумал, почему они никогда не пробовали делать так дома. Раньше они останавливались на ступеньках, чтобы поцеловаться, но тогда он был слишком высоко, и приходилось наклоняться. Теперь же они стояли вровень, и это было изумительно.

\- Джон... - отчаянно выдохнул Шерлок, казалось бы, не в состоянии решить, стоит ли прерывать поцелуи разговорами хотя бы на секунду.  
\- Джон... - поцелуй. - Пожалуйста... - поцелуй. - Повернись... - поцелуй.

Картинка вспыхнула в голове Джона, и он застонал в рот Шерлока, затем схватил его за плечи и отстранил, держа на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ему вдруг стало необходимо видеть его, чтобы рассмотреть, как выглядит эта ослепительная, оглушающая _жажда_ , вспыхнувшая между ними. Глаза Джона горели, он смотрел на Шерлока секунду, другую, оба тяжело дышали, ловя воздух ртом. Лицо Шерлока освещалось лишь слабым ночным светом, исходившим из другой части окна, и желание Джона достигло таких пределов, каких он не мог себе и представить.

Джон шагнул вниз, повернулся и встал обратно. Он упёрся лбом в холодное стекло, прижимая к нему ладони на уровне плеч, и сосредоточился на своём дыхании, почти ничего не видя кроме мутного стекла, но слыша, как Шерлок копается в карманах джинсов.

Наконец, он почувствовал Шерлока за спиной и закрыл глаза. Шерлок подошел к нему, но слишком, слишком медленно. Джон практически взвыл, отчаянно нуждаясь в прикосновениях, контакте, когда ощутил губы Шерлока, устроившиеся на его шее, нежно посасывающие кожу, тогда как напряженный член Шерлока касался его ягодиц.

Джон ахнул, и стекло перед ним запотело. Он почувствовал, как по рукам и спине пробежали мурашки, что не имело ничего общего с холодом от окна.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он. Его дыхание перехватило так сильно, что он с трудом произносил согласные.

Он услышал щелчок открываемого тюбика со смазкой и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь устоять на месте и предвкушая прикосновение рядом с определённой частью его тела.

Вместо этого, два прохладных пальца, смазанные лубрикантом, неожиданно сменили теплый рот сзади у его шеи. Джон издал сдавленный стон, когда они медленно спустились по позвоночнику. Его тело резко дернулось в ответ на ощущение, и он поморщился от неудобного положения собственного возбужденного члена, соприкасавшегося со стеклом и животом, мешавшего абсолютному наслаждению, вибрирующему в каждой клеточке его тела. Его ладони вспотели, и он хлопнул по стеклу, изнывая без движения.

\- Боже, Шерлок, _пожалуйста..._ – он не мог сформулировать какие-то другие слова. Желание становилось совершенно невыносимым, и Джон почувствовал, будто его вот-вот разорвёт.

Когда Шерлок добрался до его копчика, он повторно смазал пальцы, и одним, затем двумя, медленно скользнул внутрь. Джон бездумно ударил кулаком по стеклу, пока длинные пальцы Шерлока энергично ласкали его, переключая внимание. Он сконцентрировался на дыхании, вдох, выдох, когда Шерлок, наконец, убрал руку, смазал себя и вошёл в него.

И тогда Джон перестал дышать совсем.

Он слышал стон Шерлока, вошедшего в него на всю длину, чувствовал его дыхание на своём затылке, и длинное, стройное тело, прижавшееся сзади. Прижатый к стеклу, Джон был полностью окружен с одной стороны, но абсолютно открыт с другой, и это было больше, чем он мог вынести. Его мысли, казалось, гаснут, растворяются в момент, пока глоток кислорода не становится острой проблемой и необходимостью.

\- Трахни, Шерлок, я не могу... пожалуйста... _трахни меня..._

И Шерлок начал двигаться. Медленно, поначалу едва выходя, будто не желая расставаться с Джоном ни единой частичкой своего тела. Но постепенно, даже слишком, он увеличивал темп и силу, как будто тоже был охвачен необходимостью, и сознательные мысли больше не принимали участия в движениях его тела.

Джон на мгновение представил, что они могут выпасть из окна, хоть и знал, что этого не произойдёт. Тогда он понял, что ему плевать, если это случится, или если их сможет кто-то увидеть, плевать даже на то, что его собственный член неудобно соприкасался со стеклом при каждом толчке Шерлока. Всё это его не волновало. Он не хотел _быть_ нигде больше, делая что-либо еще _с_ кем-то другим, никогда.

Так долго, как только мог, Джон опасно балансировал на тонкой грани наслаждения и боли, пока Шерлок прижимал его к окну. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, ни за что, но даже он не мог контролировать потребности своего тела. Он кончил обильно и беспорядочно между стеклом и животом, даже не пытаясь сдержать громкий крик, в то время как Шерлок вбивался в него на пути к собственному оргазму.

Они кончили, и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, щека Джона скользила по стеклу, голова Шерлока покоилась на его плече, и они были здесь и сейчас, вместе.

* * *

Спустя некоторое время, реальность подкралась к ним. Джон осторожно оттолкнул Шерлока, пытаясь отделить себя от окна, покрытого спермой. Сначала Шерлок не дал ему двинуться, казалось, даже не в силах поднять голову с его плеча. Наконец, Шерлок отстранился, давая Джону возможность повернуться, прежде чем запечатать его рот поцелуем, и снова прижать спиной к запачканному стеклу.

Шерлок прервал поцелуй и прижался лбом ко лбу Джона. Так прошло еще несколько секунд. 

\- Не сейчас, - прошептал он.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джон.

Они поцеловались снова, на этот раз мягче, неспеша. И Шерлок спустился губами к плечу Джона.


End file.
